staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
03 Czerwca 2011
TVP 1 05:20 3 - 2 - 1 - O!pole: Opole 2011 05:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5469 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5469); serial kraj prod.USA (2008) 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości-skrót 6:00, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:02, 6:32, 7:02, 7:34 08:00 Wiadomości 08:05 Pogoda poranna 08:10 Polityka przy kawie 08:20 Z Jedynką po drodze - odc. 29; magazyn 08:30 Kacper - Choroba Tygryska, odc. 15 (Tiger’s Cold); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1994) 09:05 Znak Orła - odc. 12 Cena milczenia 1331; serial historyczno-przygodowy TVP 09:40 Sto minut wakacji - txt - str.777; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1989) 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:40 Natura w Jedynce - Życie gadów i płazów odc. 1 Zwierzęta zmiennocieplne (Life In Cold Blood. Coldblooded Truth) - txt - str.777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 13:45 Plebania - odc. 1718; telenowela TVP 14:10 Klan - odc. 2106 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP 14:40 3 - 2 - 1 - O!pole: Opole 2011 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:15 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne - 127; teleturniej 15:50 3 - 2 - 1 - O!pole: Opole 2011 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 5470 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5470); serial kraj prod.USA (2008) 16:30 Ludzkie sprawy - . 5; telenowela dokumentalna TVP 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Pogoda 17:25 Plebania - odc. 1719; telenowela TVP 17:55 Klan - odc. 2107 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne - 128; teleturniej 19:10 Wieczorynka - Stacyjkowo - Spóźnialski Edzio, odc. 12 (Late Again Eddie); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:10 Droga do Euro - Kronika 20:15 Pogoda 20:25 Hit na piątek - Straszny film 4 (Scary Movie 4) - txt - str.777; komedia kraj prod.USA (2006) 22:05 Kelnerzy (Waiting); komedia kraj prod.USA (2005) 23:45 Quo vadis? - odc. 5/6 - txt - str.777; serial TVP 00:45 Quo vadis? - odc. 6/6 - txt - str.777; serial TVP 01:45 Kino nocnych marków - Widmo (Shutter); horror kraj prod.TAJLANDIA (2004) 03:25 Kino nocnych marków - Parada oszustów - odc. 3/4 - Tajny detektyw; serial TVP 04:15 Zagadkowa Jedynka 05:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:00 MASH - odc. 240 (MASH (s. X, ep. G18 Who Knew?)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1982) 06:35 Egzamin z życia - odc. 34; serial TVP 07:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 189 - Pioruński pech 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:40; Pogoda 9:00, 10:15 10:50 Aleja gwiazd: Magdalena Górska 11:10 Pogotowie modowe 11:30 Akcja Stylizacja - (13); magazyn 11:55 Gilotyna - odc. 83; teleturniej 12:35 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (45); widowisko rozrywkowe 13:35 Na wariackich papierach - odc. 36 Niech teraz płacze Maddie (Moonlighting (Maddie’s turn to cry)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1987) 14:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 602 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 15:05 Fort Boyard - txt - str.777; teleturniej przygodowy 16:00 Panorama Świat 16:15 Gorący temat 16:25 Pogoda 16:35 Europa da się lubić 17:25 Gilotyna - odc. 85; teleturniej 18:00 Panorama 18:25 Sport Telegram 18:30 Pogoda 18:45 Zaklinacz dusz - odc. 20/22 (Ghost Whisperer, ep. 20 The Vanishing); serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 19:35 Ekstrasy - Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (11) 20:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 447 - Przysługa; serial TVP 21:10 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (64); zabawa quizowa 22:45 I ja tam będę (I'll be there); komedia kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (2003) 00:40 Przypadkowe piekło (Occasional Hell); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1996) 02:15 Kopciuszek - odc. 32; serial obyczajowy TVP 02:40 Podwodna szarża (Depth Charge); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2008) 04:05 Potrzebna od zaraz; program poradnikowy 04:25 Potrzebna od zaraz; program poradnikowy 04:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Białystok 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:12 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:23 Info Traffic; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:42 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:10 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:22 Info Traffic; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:38 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:41 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:48 Twoja@sprawa; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:17 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:21 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:38 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:12 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:22 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:50 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:12 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:21 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:23 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:19 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:17 Biznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:15 Biznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 17:00 Obiektyw 17:15 Studio Region 18:15 Konik 18:30 Obiektyw 19:05 Gość dnia 19:15 Przystanek kultura 19:30 Pierwszy krzyk 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Forum - wydanie 151; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:07 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:45 Obiektyw 22:00 Short Sport 22:05 Gość dnia 22:16 Info Dziennik flesz; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 22:30 Info Dziennik - Gość; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:45 Info Dziennik; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:30 INFO Dziennik - Raport Dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:45 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 23:51 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 00:10 Chiny: odrodzenie imperium (China: The Rebirth of an Empire); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2010); reż.:Jesse Veverka, Jeremy Veverka; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Forum - wydanie 151; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:53 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:11 Info Dziennik flesz; STEREO, 16:9 02:19 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 02:22 Info Dziennik - Gość; STEREO, 16:9 02:34 Info Dziennik; STEREO, 16:9 03:13 INFO Dziennik - Raport Dnia; STEREO, 16:9 03:27 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 03:38 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 30 (odc. 30); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:50 Aktywni rodzice - odc. 8; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:06 Forum - wydanie 151; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:49 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 05:00 Reportaż TVP INFO - Alfabet Gortata; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:22 Medycyna niekonwencjonalna - Fakty i Mity - Ayurveda - medycyna starohinduska - odc. 33; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:34 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.15 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.30 Pies Huckleberry (37, 38) - serial animowany 08.00 Tom i Jerry (13) - serial animowany 08.30 Scooby-Doo (5) - serial animowany 09.00 Rodzina zastępcza plus (231) - serial komediowy 10.00 Daleko od noszy (68) - serial komediowy 10.30 Świat według Kiepskich (314) - serial komediowy 11.00 Malanowski i partnerzy (249, 1) - serial fab.-dok. 12.00 Dom nie do poznania (187) - reality show 13.00 Ostry dyżur 13 (87) - serial obyczajowy 14.00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Trudne sprawy (6) - serial paradokumentalny 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.30 Malanowski i partnerzy (250) - serial fab.-dok. 17.00 Dlaczego ja? (125) - serial fab.-dok. 18.00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich (2) - serial komediowy 20.00 Sopot TOPtrendy Festiwal 2011 (1, 2) - koncert 00.15 Co za życie - komediodramat, USA 2002 02.15 Zagadkowa noc - teleturniej 03.15 Zza kamery... (57) - magazyn filmowy TVN 04.55 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.15 Granie na śniadanie - teleturniej interaktywny 06.00 Mango - telezakupy 08.00 Prosto w serce (107) - serial obyczajowo-komediowy 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 11.35 Brzydula (47, 48) - serial komediowy 12.40 Sąd rodzinny - serial fab.-dok. 13.40 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 14.20 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 14.55 Detektyw Monk 5 (8) - serial kryminalny 15.55 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 16.55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fab.-dok. 17.55 Prosto w serce (108) - serial obyczajowo-komediowy 18.25 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.00 Superkino: Godziny szczytu 2 - komedia sensacyjna, USA 2001 22.00 Długi pocałunek na dobranoc - film sensacyjny, USA 1996 00.30 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk-show 01.30 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 01.50 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 03.10 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 04.10 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 5:05 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 5:25 Zbuntowani - odc. 30, Meksyk 2006 6:15 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 7:20 Słoneczny patrol - odc. 195, serial obyczajowy, USA 1989 8:25 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 9:25 Triumf miłości - odc. 5, Meksyk 2010 10:25 Osaczona - odc. 171, USA 2007 11:25 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 192, Meksyk 2008 12:25 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Galileo - odc. 77 16:00 Osaczona - odc. 172, USA 2007 17:00 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 193, Meksyk 2008 18:00 Łebski Harry - odc. 4, serial animowany, USA, Francja 1980-1987 18:30 Inspektor Gadżet - odc. 4, serial animowany, Francja 1983 19:00 Galileo EXTRA - odc. 29, program popularnonaukowy, Polska 2010 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 6 - odc. 7, USA 2007 21:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 6 - odc. 8, USA 2007 22:00 Włatcy móch - Mrufczy trót - odc. 113, Polska 2010 22:30 Steven Seagal: Na straży prawa - odc. 5, serial dokumentalny 23:00 Gra namiętności - film erotyczny, USA 00:45 Czarny Korsarz - film przygodowy, Włochy 1976 3:05 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 3:50 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 4:40 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 5:15 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości-skrót 6:00, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:02, 6:32, 7:02, 7:34; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:05 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:25 Baśnie i bajki polskie - Złota kaczka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Buli - odc. 53/57 Podróż dokoła świata, Skarb (Bouli); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1989); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Kraj sie śmieje - Stresy i emocje (2); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Smaki polskie - Zupa z sałaty i wiosenna pokrzywa na grzance; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 NSP2011 Dla przyszłości - odc. 6; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Smaki czasu z Karolem Okrasą - (26) gość: Robert Więckiewicz; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Sukces - odc. 19/36; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Sukces - odc. 20/26; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:15 Plebania - odc. 1707; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Złotopolscy - odc. 185* Piramida strachu; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:15 Ranczo - odc. 13* - Wielkie wybory; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Polska 24 - Opinie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Tamtego 1989 roku - Okrągły Stół i wybory; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (63); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Rozmówki polsko - czeskie (Rozmówki polsko - czeskie) kraj prod.Polska, CZECHY (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Tele PRLe - (10); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Plebania - odc. 1707; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - W krainie flamenco; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Dobranocka - Przygody kota Gotfryda - odc. 3 - Gorąca czekolada (Gofrette (26 odc.)); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:15 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (118); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:40 Kabaretowy Alfabet Dwójki - E jak Egida; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 443 - Popisowy numer; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 22:05 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO, 16:9 22:40 Przystań; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1997); reż.:Jan Hryniak; wyk.:Maja Ostaszewska, Rafał Królikowski, Jan Machulski, Edyta Olszówka, Artur Żmijewski, Tomasz Popławski, Marek Perepeczko, Karol Strasburger, Teresa Lipowska; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Lidzbarskie Wieczory Humoru i Satyry - Grupa MoCarta; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1707; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygody kota Gotfryda - odc. 3 - Gorąca czekolada (Gofrette (26 odc.)); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 01:55 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:10 Tele PRLe - (10); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:05 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO, 16:9 03:35 Dorastanie - odc. 2/7* - 1972 - 1973; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:30 Trubadurzy zawsze razem - 45 - lecie zespołu; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:00 Najważniejszy dzień życia - odc. 1/9 - Uszczelka; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (1974); reż.:Andrzej Konic; wyk.:Kazimierz Wichniarz, Henryk Bąk, Maria Grabowska, Edmund Fetting, Ryszard Pietruski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 TV 6 12.30 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? - wersja amerykańska 13.30 TV Market 14.00 Muzyczne listy 15.00 Milionerzy - oryginalna wersja językowa 16.00 Muzyczne listy 17.00 M.A.S.K 17.30 Oggy i ferajna 18.00 Mistrz kuchni: Juniorzy 19.00 M.A.S.K 19.30 Oggy i ferajna 20.00 Idol - wersja amerykańska 21.00 You Can Dance - wersja amerykańska 22.00 Idol - wersja amerykańska 23.00 You Can Dance - wersja amerykańska 00.00 Milionerzy - oryginalna wersja językowa 01.00 Zakończenie programu